Teen Titans: A Parental Visit
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: Terra's Parents visit America.
1. Chapter 1

It was too cold to do anything outside and Beast Boy was sick so Terra volunteered to help him. The temperatures were under 20. Snowfall was heavy.

"Can I achoo! have a achoo! cup of hot chocolate." said Beast Boy followed by a sniffle. "Alright but I'm going to use water because you're sick." said Terra. "That's fine mama." said Beast Boy followed by a sneeze.

Just then The crime alert sounds. "Titans! it's The H.I.V.E, they've got hostages Titans Go!" said Robin. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire exit the room. "I'm going to stay here with Beast Boy." said Terra. "Gotcha." said Robin then exits.

Just then Terra's communicator rings, It was Brion. "Hey big bro." said Terra. "Hello little sis." said Brion with some French in his Russian accent. "Mom and dad and I are coming over for a visit if that's alright with you." said Brion "Uh I don't know Brion." said Terra. "What do you mean?" asked Brion. "Well it's just Beast Boy is sick with the flu." said Terra. "Oh my bless his heart." said Brion. " I know, so anyway when were you planning on coming over." asked Terra. "Well if it's quite alright with you I was thinking February the 24th." said Brion. "Alright I'll have the place ready." said Terra. "Okay see ya." said Brion. "See ya." said Terra. The communicator is hung up.

"Well now." Terra turns and looks at Beast boy. "Yep I'm kinda worried my family will catch your flu." said Terra. "Mama it's alright if I take my medication regularly I should be fine, what is today anyway?" asked Beast boy. "I believe it's the 10th of February." said Terra. "Exactly, the doctor said my flu will be gone by the next week." said Beast boy with a cough. "Alright go ahead and get some sleep." said Terra.

Just then the other titans return. "Robin guess what." said Terra. Robin looks up at Terra. "What?" asked Robin. "My parents and my brother Brion are coming over." Replied Terra. "Cool, but we're going to have to get this place ready." said Robin as he kicks up dust off the rug. "Yeah." said Terra. "So uh when are they coming?" asked Robin. "The 24th." said Terra. Robin signs an ok.

(At Markovia 12 days later)

"I think it great to get to visit America." said Queen Markov. "I agree." said King Markov. They had been so excited to visit. Just then one of the royal maids enters. "We have finished packing for you your highness." said the maid. "Excellent has it been put into the royal air plane?" asked King Markov. "Yes your Highness." replied the maid

(At titans Tower)

The titans spent the last few days cleaning the tower and preparing places for Terra's parents and brother a place to sleep. Beast Boy's flu had just ended, and he was playing Rock band for Wii. He was the lead singer, Terra was at lead Guitar, Robin was at Guitar, and Cyborg was at drums. The song was Revolution now by Disciple. Just then the doorbell rings. "Oh I got it!" said Terra


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy!" cried Terra "Sweetheart." said King Markov as he extended his arm and Terra jumped in them. "Welcome to America." said Robin. "Thank you." said Queen Markov "So how do you like it so far?" asked Terra as she let go of her father. He had enjoyed the hospitality as he entered the U.S. "I am enjoying it." said King Markov "Make yourself at home." said Beast Boy The King smiles.

Just then Servants enter with suitcases. "We have your suitcases your highness." said the servant. "Just put them in the guest room 6 doors down on the left." said Terra. "Thanks Tara." said the Servant. "Starfire's just about got dinner ready you two can relax on the couch if you want to." said Robin

In the guest room. Beast Boy was arranging it for Terra's parents

"Alright put this here and this here." said Beast Boy to Himself. "How's it coming?" asked Terra "Great uh Terra Mama Can you tell me where you think this picture of the waterfall should go." said Beast Boy "I believe it should go by the doorway." replied Terra. Just then Raven enters the room. "It's almost time to go." said Raven. That night everyone gets cleaned up and spruced up for the dinner and movie.

"Now to put on some smell good." said Beast Boy. Terra giggles. Beast Boy begins to kiss Terra but before he could King Markov walks in. "Hey watch it!" said King Markov to Beast Boy. Beast Boy gets nervous. "Ha-ha I'm just yanking your chain boy." said King Markov.

Down in the garage

"Uh is this going to be big enough?" asked Robin. Without a word Cyborg presses a button on his remote transforming the T Car into a T Van. Robin is astonished.

On the road

Robin is video chatting through a mini camera on his Helmet and his image is being displayed on the movie screen. "Okay the restaurant we will eat at before the movie is called Spragio's." said Robin. "So Beast Boy is my little sis a handful? "Asked Brion. Beast Boy laughs Terra elbowed Brion "we're here." said Cyborg. "It's gorgeous." commented Queen Markov. "Indeed it is." said King Markov.

Once Cyborg finds a spot and parks, Beast Boy hops out and opens the door for the others. Robin and Star were already at the front desk. Terra interlocks hands with Beast Boy, so do King and Queen Markov, and Robin and Starfire. 'Do you have a reservation?" asked The waiter. "No sir." replied Beast Boy. "In that case how many are in your party?" asked the waiter. "Nine sir." replied Beast Boy. "Right this way." said the waiter.


	3. Chapter 3

The waiter brings them to a table in a corner of the room. "Our special today is fried crab with calamari sauce. "Okay I'll taken that." said Terra. "I'll have the grilled sirloin steak and sweet tea." said Brion. "I guess I"ll have the chef salad." said Beast Boy. "Me and the lady will have the pork soup." said Robin. Starfire giggles.

The others give their orders. with that the waiter picks up the menus and walks away. "I just love the decor." said Queen Markov. "It is very lovely indeed." said King Markov. "So what movie will we watch Robin?" asked Starfire. "I think it's called The proposal." replied Robin. "Sounds very exciting" said Queen.

30 minutes later the waiter returns with their meals. "I think Tara should ask the blessing." said King Markov. "No I shouldn't." said Terra nervously. "No you are technically the hostess." said Queen Markov. "Ok bow your heads." said Terra. All bow their heads and hold hands. "Dear lord thank you for this food, lord I am glad My parents could make it, lord I ask you poor your blessing upon as as we partake of this meal, lord just watch over us and protect us this night and it's by your hand it's given amen." said Terra. All say amen. 'So mom did Greg not make it?" asked Terra. "No sweety he was busy but he should be here tomorrow." replied Queen Markov. "Mm this sirloin steak is amazing." said Cyborg. "I know right." said Brion.

At the movie theatre.

After they finish their meal they pay the tab and head for the movie. "Nine tickets please." said Robin. "twenty five fifty." said the clerk. Robin pays and opens the door for the others. After the movie they head home. "What a night said Terra as she walks in followed by the others." said Terra. "Woohoo." said Raven in a sarcastic tone. "You know you need to stop being uptight." said Terra. "You know you need to shut up." said Raven. "hey hey that's enough." said Robin. He looks at Terra. "Show your family their rooms. "Mom, dad, Brion this way." said Terra.

"well I'm going to bed." said Cyborg. "Right behind you Cy." Beast Boy. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven leave the room. "Robin are going to bed?" asked Starfire. "In a minute Star." said Robin. "Well I am." said Starfire. She kisses him before she does.


	4. Chapter 4

"Something's not right." thought Robin. Just then a bunch of random images of his past with Slade flashed through his head. He grunts as h puts his hand on his head. "Well well well." said a familiar voice. "Slade!" exclaimed Robin. "Shhh!" said Slade with a remarked tone. "You better not hurt Terra's family you son of a…" but was interrupted by a voice. He turns his head to see Beast Boy. "Robin, dude are you okay?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah I'm…" He turns his back to Slade's direction to see him not there. "Fine." finished Robin. "Well uh it seems like you need your rest." said Beast Boy. "Yeah I'm.. Sorry I woke you." said Robin. "It's cool, hey there's a change of plans." said Beast Boy. "What do you mean?" asked Robin. "Well we decided to give Terra's parents her room and give Brion Starfire's room that way you can share your bed with the girl of your life and I can share mine with the girl of my life." said Beast Boy. Robin's cheeks turn bright red.

In Robin's room.

Robin enters his room to see a beautiful Starfire in her pink T-Shirt and pink night pants. She opens her eyes to see Robin standing at the side of the bed. "Are you gonna get in or are you going to stand there?" asked Starfire. "I'm sorry I just…" But before he could finish Starfire put her finger on his lips and said. "Not another word." and then yanks him on the bed. They begin to make out.

The next day.

"This coffee is delicious Raven." said Queen Markov. "Thanks I learned a few tricks.' said Raven. Robin enters the dining room with the newspaper in his hands. "You read the paper?' asked King Markov. 'Yes your majesty." replied Robin. "Would anyone like any eggs, I have scrambled, over medium, and over easy." said Starfire. "I will have mine over Medium." said King Markov. "And I would like mine over easy." said Queen Markov. With that said Starfire slides an over medium egg onto King Markov's plate, and an over easy on Queen Markov's plate. It was at that moment that Beast Boy and Terra walk in. The other titans as well as King & Queen Markov turn their head to see the couple have bags in their eyes from a lack of sleep. 'You two did not stay up all night?!" asked Robin. They hold their right hands on their left arms. "yeah." said Beast Boy & Terra. "How late did you two stay up/" asked King Markov. They both hang their heads. "Till two AM." said Beast Boy. "Yeah." said Terra. "Young lady I am not happy." said Queen Markov. Before she could say anything else the crime alert rings. "Good heavens what is that?" asked King Markov. "It's the crime alert." replied Robin.

In the Living Room.

"It can't be!" said Robin with shock on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Slade, he managed to hold Greg hostage. Just then his image appeared on the big screen. "Well if it isn't my angels." said Slade. "Can it Slade!" said Terra who was furious. "Where are they?!" asked Robin. "Oh don't worry they're somewhere safe." said Slade with a smirk then the screen goes to static. "Terra do you by chance have anything that belongs or is tied to Greg?" asked Robin. "I have his old handkerchief that he gave me before he left." said Terra handing it to Raven. Raven then uses her abilities to locate Greg. "He's in a factory 20 miles out of town but it might be booby trapped." said Raven.

They travel by T Car and reach the locating. Upon entering Raven was right it was indeed booby trapped. First flying arrows, then 7 swings pendulums, Slade bots with built-in machine guns about 50 bots. "They come to a room of mirrors they proceed with caution. Then they see Slade in a reflection. "Welcome Titans." said Slade then his reflection disappears. "Where are you!" shouted Terra with fury. The reflection reappears on another panel. "That is not important, but what is, is the life of your brother and sister in law now how about a game?" asked Slade. "We don't want to play your games Slade." said Robin. "Oh and if you refuse you will be subject to serious consequences." said Slade. "What kind of consequences?" asked Terra. "Well I'm glad you asked darling, you will be subject to sleeping gas and crush walls now what do you say we play." said Slade. They all stared. First task get out of this mirror room alive. His reflection disappears. "Did he say alive?" asked Beast Boy with a gulp. Just then robotic bugs with spinning blades came at them. They tried to attack but it was useless. "I've got a good idea what say we RUN!" said Cyborg as he sprinted. They followed behind. Turn after turn consisted of them. One wrong turn and they would've died. Once they made it out they slammed the door, but the bugs tried to get out. Robin pushes full force causing the door to shut and metal parts to fall of the bugs. Just then Slade's face appears on a screen on the wall. "Congratulations you made it." said Slade with a smile although it could not be seen. "We almost got killed you filthy son of a…" said Terra as she was interrupted. "Ah ah ah you watch your mouth young lady." said Slade as he waves his finger. "Whatever what's the next task?" asked Terra. "Walking through a dark room of landmines." said Slade. Just then it got dark. "What the?" said Terra. "Baby use your light." said Robin. Starfire uses her light. "Do I hear beeping?" asked Raven. "It's the landmines they must be under the fl.. Wait does anybody else see flashing light under the floor?" asked Cyborg. "Oh no those are nuclear Mines." said Robin. Just then Slade's face reappears on the screen. "Indeed they are, but you will be obliterated so… adios." said Slade as soon as his face disappears off his screen.


	6. Chapter 6

"We must get out of here!" said Starfire. "But how?" asked Raven. "It looks like we will have to find our own ways around." said Robin. He does backflips and front flips and dodges them all. Cyborg activates his heat sensor vision and walks around them. Terra summons a very thin rock and glides on it. Raven however is going to have a difficult time because she can't teleport out of the room because of anti teleportation barriers which are not seen. But she manages to teleport to a safe spot by the door to the next room. Beast Boy transforms into an ant and crawls around them. Then the unexpected happens: the beeps speed up. "STARFIRE!" shouted Robin. She screams in terror. But for some reason they don't detonate. Slades image reappears. "Syke!" said Slade. "You Titans don't think they would actually blow up the whole building would be gone plus half the city." said Slade. Just then out of luck and silence Greg gets undone and gets Slade in a headlock but is thrown to the floor. Slade picks him up by the neck and throws him. Greg gets up and charges at him and tries a dropkick. Slade quickly dodges it tries to roundhouse kick him but Greg grabs his leg and throws him. Slade lands on the floor. He immediately gets up and tries a jump kick but is counter attacked with two jump kick causing him to fall out the window and land on the pavement below. Greg rubs the blood of his face. The other Titans make it to the room of Greg. "Greg are you okay?" asked Terra who had tears in her eyes because she witness the fight. "I'm okay sis." replied Greg. "Beast Boy unties Ilona. "Tough ain't he?" asked Robin. Greg shakes his head. "Yes very much, but he will no longer…" said Greg as he gasps when he sees that Slade is gone. "Looks like he got away." said Terra.

They return to Titan's tower for recovery. Starfire finishes cooking the feast so the others grab a seat at the table. Robin taps a glass to grab the others attention. "I propose a toast to Gregor for his triumph over Slade even though Slade got away." said Robin. After the toast they ate. "Wow Starfire this roast is pretty good." commented Cyborg. "It actually is." added Robin. "Thank you friends for your generous comments." said Starfire. Everyone pigs out but Greg. He continues to wonder how Slade got away. "how did he get away the impact should've broken his spine." said Greg. Robin swallows his bite. "He's unpredictable Greg I've never been able to defeat him but what amazes me is how you managed to get your hands on him." said Robin. "Well Robin I did learn some moves." said Greg. "Impressive, maybe you could teach me some." said Robin. Despite the food in Greg's mouth he chuckles. He then swallows. "I like your enthusiasm, I guess we can do it tomorrow." said Greg.

That night the fight ran through his mind. He tossed and turned and then he woke up with a fright. He looks over at IIona who was sound asleep. He gets up and walks to the bedroom's bathroom and grabs a drink of water. Knowing he can't sleep he goes to the main room and sits on the couch in the dark and thinks. The fight continues to run through his head and then the lights came on he looks back to see Terra in her robe and slippers. "What are you doing up?" asked Greg. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." said Terra as she pours a cup of coffee. "I couldn't sleep the fight kept running through my mind and why are you pouring one at five in the morning?" asked Greg. She doesn't look at him. "Same reason, Beast Boy kept kicking me in his sleep, I think he was dreaming he was a dog trying to catch a squirrel." said Terra with a chuckle. Greg rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. "I think he needs to lay off the energy drinks, I've noticed he drinks a few before bedtime." said Greg. "Right." said Terra. They both share a soft laugh. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" asked Terra. "Yes." replied Greg. With or without creamer?" asked Terra. "I like mine without creamer." replied Greg. "Uck!, I'm glad you do." said Terra with a chuckle. Greg chuckles.

Later that morning they got their day started. "So Greg where did you learn those moves?" asked Robin. Greg puts his newspaper down. "I'll tell you later when I demonstrate." said Greg. "Hey wait a minute isn't that my newspaper, you went in our mailbox didn't you?" asked Robin as he reached for it but was stopped by Greg's left hand while his right hand held the newspaper in the air from Robin's grasp. Starfire and Terra laugh. "Come on tough boy!" said Greg with a chuckle. Robin tries a kick move to knock the paper out of his hand but fails. Greg grabs his leg spinning him in the air with one hand and sending him to the floor. Robin shakes his head. "Woah that move is one I need to know!" said Robin. "That one is an advanced one." said Greg. "That... was amazing!" said Cyborg. "Thank you Cyborg." said Greg. 'I'm part machine and I don't even want to face you!" said Cyborg.

After breakfast Robin and Greg get started. "Ok when you throw the left punch you need to be aware of your right." said Greg. "Or what?" asked Robin. "This." replied Greg. He spins and knocks Robin out of the air and spins the other way for a drop kick. Robin shakes his head. "Ok i still have a lot to learn." said Robin. 'Indeed you do." said Greg. At that moment Starfire came in. "Robin, Terra and I are going shopping at the Jump City Mall with Jinx and I am wondering which skirt I should wear. In her left hand was a blue one with a glittery sparkles. In her right hand was a pinkish red with green encrusted jewels. "It doesn't matter, either one works but the green encrusted jewels bring out your eyes." said Robin. "Oh joy thank you boyfriend." said Starfire. She skips out. "You are one lucky fellow." said Greg. "Thanks, hey did you know the tamaraneans learn a new language through lip contact?" asked Robin. "No I did not that sounds strange." replied Greg. "I know but it felt good on my lips." said Robin. Greg chuckles. "Don't you wish she was wearing strawberry lip gloss?" asked Greg with a nudge to Robin's arm. "It would've made it better." said Robin. They resume training.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole tower was peaceful. Until Greg a sharp shooting pain in his head. He put his hand on his head and grunted. "Are you okay?" asked Robin. "I don't know I…." said Greg. He then screamed. Robin immediately wrapped his arm around his shoulder and brought him to his bed. As soon as he lay down he knew what it was. "Slade!" said Greg. Robin got concerned. "What about him?" asked Robin. Greg then looked like he was struggling to fight something. Then when he spoke he spoke like Slade. "It's time we finish this!" said Slade. Greg temporarily got control of his body. "Use what you've learned!" said Greg. Slade regained control and made the first move. Robin tried to dodge it but failed. He was thrown to a shelf. He was then picked up and tossed into the hallway. He got back up and used a form of round kick which did not work. Because Slade had already planned for it by kicking him across his face knocking him off his feet. At that second Jinx was walking down that hallway to Starfire's room. "What the.." said Jinx as she dodged a really fast backward drop kick. Jinx used her powers to trap him in the floor. "Jinx no!" said Robin. It about faced and hit Jinx. Slade laughs. "Wait is that Slade?" asked Jinx. "Yes he's taken control over Greg's body." replied Robin. "What?!" asked Jinx. "Yeah and I'm the only one who can defeat him." said Robin. Then Slade attacks from behind. A punch to the back. In the air he gets knocked back to the ground. Robin who can luckly walk tries one last move: The Atomic Twist. He jump to Slade's neck and gives him a big spin then a drop kick as he lands to the floor. Slade is sent to the other end of the hall. Robin runs to him to see that Slade was gone. Greg had control of his own body again. Greg looks up. "Thank you Robin." said Greg. Robin offers him his hand to help him up. "My pleasure." said Robin. They then walk to the main room. "Um hey I'm still stuck here!" said Jinx. Her legs were still stuck in the floor from the about face. "Great!" said Jinx.

"Ok so my family leaves tomorrow so he needs to start the pack tonight of no sooner, ok so it's settled." said Terra to herself. She had an organized clipboard of procedures for the servant and a pen partially in her mouth after she spoke. "What's settled?" asked Robin. He and Greg walk in at that moment. She takes the pen out of her mouth and looks over at them. "Oh hey how did it go Robin?" asked Terra. Robin got serious. "Slade." replied Robin. "What did he do?" asked Terra furious and serious as she has ever been. "He took control over my body." replied Greg. "I don't think he did it alone." said Terra. They all take a seat on the couch. "I don't either." said Robin. "Who else could have?" asked Greg. "Trigon." said both Robin and Terra. "Who is that?" asked Greg. "Raven's father." replied Robin. Greg rubs his chin. "So he's a demon I presume." said Greg. "He is indeed." said Terra. Just then Jinx was stomping in extremely furious. She had metal from the floor around her knees. "Terra had her hands over her mouth. Robin and Greg were laughing. "Yeah very funny huh?, well it won't be for long." said Jinx. She left to Starfire's room. "Why didn't you guys help her?" asked Terra. "I seized it as a chance for payback." replied Robin. "For what?" asked Terra. "For gluing my butt to the toilet or so she thought." replied Robin. Terra got confused. "What do you mean?" asked Terra. "She actually got Greg and as far as she knows it was me that she got." replied Robin. "And it was very unpleasant. "commented Greg. "Ohhhh!, What?!" said Terra. "Why did she want to do that?" asked Greg. "Ever since she started dating Kid Flash she became a prankster." said Robin. "Yeah and her powers are perfect for that sort of thing." said Beast Boy. Before that moment he was a rat digging in the couch. He then turned back into a human and propped his feet on the coffee table. Terra who was only five inches away jumped and yelped when he transformed into his human self. "Sorry babe." said Beast Boy. "And he is Kid Flash's rival." said Robin pointing to Beast Boy. "Yeah and I've been trying to get Terra to be my partner but she wouldn't do it." said Beast Boy. "Because I think prank wars are just stupid and deadly." said Terra. "Well I believe it won't be long until time to leave." said Greg. "When are they leaving?" asked Robin. "Tomorrow." replied Terra.

And so that's what happened. "Farewell my daughter." said King Markov as he and his wife gave her a hug. Her brothers gave her hugs as well. "Bye mom, bye dad." said Terra as a response. Moments after the departure Terra pulled out a soda and opened it. When she did the soda same out like a volcano and soaked her. "BEAST BOY!" shouted Terra. Beast Boy popped his head in the doorway. "That's what you get for not being my pranking partner, oh gees!" said Beast Boy. Terra ran after him. "Come back here!" said Terra. Beast Boy yelled down the hall. The End.


End file.
